chivalryfandomcom-20200213-history
Lore
King Argon has won his war and the kingdom of Agatha is finally united... Yet his armies still amass in preparation to invade a foreign land... Most unaware that dissent is brewing in the camp all around them... In the form of an elite, handpicked group already coming to be known as... The Mason Order. The lore for the country known as Agatha, began long before we ever step foot inside of the tale. We begin our journey of battle and glory after the end of the war that would unite Agatha for the first time in its history. The King that united the country, Alphonso Argon, did so by gaining victory against the Vantear province, destroying their capital in the Trayan Citadel, sealing the fate of the old world leaders. Peace would reign in Agatha, for only six short months before King Alphonso Argon would decree yet another call to arms. In 1266, a crusade against the lands across the seas to the South: Tenosia. The land of Tenosia was home to a barbaric and unruly civilization, that was ill prepared for a crusade from what was then the world's strongest standing army. Not many knew why the King had elected to go to war again so soon. Few speculated that it was of his own boredom, whilst others thought it greed for the resources of the Southern region. In the end, not many cared why the King had chosen his course of action. The armies of Agatha prepared for the crusade without question, the generals even going so far as to include the Kings own nephew, Danum Argon. With King Argon and his closest family member sailing to war, Steward Feydrid Kearn would become the acting King of Agatha until Argon returned. Feydrid was one of Alphonso Argon's oldest friends, and he was Agatha's most powerful warrior. Feydrid would rule over Agatha in the king's absence from his city far to the north, which most called the Coldfront. As the crusade was prepped, it was ever only one man that truly questioned the actions of the King with an skeptical resolve. This man was arguable on par with Feydrid Kearn as Agatha's most skilled military commander and daunting fighter: General Malric Terrowin. Malric had fought with Alphonso Argon since the beginning of the last war, and it was because of this that he kept his disagreements with the King's decisions to himself. Though he would keep both his thoughts and his words largely secret, he would not avoid taking action as a precaution. As the formidable armies of Agatha assembled, he would call back the elite fighting force that he had assembled In 1263 to command during the war with the Vantear. The small group of brilliant soldiers would be ordered by Malric to spread out through the military encampments of the crusade, gathering those who they deemed worthy of their ranks. What started as a small band of elite warriors, quickly grew inside the camps of the Agathian Army. The group would soon begin referring to themselves proudly as the Mason Order. After a few more months of military assembly, the Agatha Knights and the Mason Order set sail to the land of Tenosia. Just as King Argon had predicted, the local populace were wholly unprepared for the sudden attack. Though the element of surprise, the Knights were quickly able to seize control of the land's beaches and destroy several small port cities before the goverments of Tenosia even became aware of their arrival. Despite a promising start to the crusade, things would only worsen for the men of Agatha. The intense heat of Tenosia's vast desert landscapes would prove to be the death of many ill-equipped soldiers. Both the weather and the faster-than-expected gathering of defenders would be the catalyst to multiple defeats for the crusaders. Still, King Alphonso Argon's pride would not allow him to retreat back to Agatha without a total victory over the thought-to-be inferior Tenosian armies. He Lead his finest royal guardsmen and his nephew, Danum Argon, deep into the heart of enemy territory with intentions to sabotage the primary concentration of defenders. King Alphonso Argon marched, never to be seen, nor heard from again. It was then, that the Agathian Army split into two groups. The first group would be lead by General Malric Terrowin, and they would follow him home to Agatha, believing that the king was dead, and that the crusade was a failure. They would sail home, as the Mason Order The second group would be lead by King Alphonso Argon's second most trusted general: Sir Finnian Guld. With the kings body never found, Finnian convinced many Agathians soldiers that he still lived. This force would retain their name as the Agatha Knights, and they would remian in Tenosia, searching for the king and the prince for many long months. As the Agatha Knights searched for the king and his heir, Malric and the Mason Order reached the shores of Agatha. Malric was swift to begin his plans for the country now that he was the closest thing to an heir to the throne. He sent out riders and couriers to every town and village to deliver the message that the crusade was for nothing, and that the king had died a delusional madman. The messengers were careful to avoid the gaze of Feydrid's forces, but were ultimately unsuccessful. While many believed his propaganda, most were still loyal to their steward. The Order also suffered from their propaganda not having the king's body as proof of his death. "Lord" Malric Terrowin didn't care if a half the populace still clung to their old ways. The new "king" set about making a capital for the Mason Order. Malric chose to rebuild the fortress of iron that was once the Trayan Citadel, due to his respect for the Vantear. The Vantear believed that strength was everything, similar to how Malric had built the Order within the Agatha Knights. Lord Terrowin would gain command of well over half of the country of Agatha by the time his new citadel was complete, despite Feydrid's best efforts to halt the Order's progress. Due to the location of his fortress in the Coldfront, Feydrid received updates from his informants very slowly, and by the time he did get his information, it was already to late to act on it most times. The war with words would continue for months, due to both leaders not knowing the other's location. This would change, when Feydrid would send a letter to Sir Finnian Guld, telling the knight that their home country was in danger from the Mason Order. The letter would never arrive, as a Mason spy would deliver it to Malric instead. With Feydrid's position in the Coldfront known by the Order, Malric would act swiftly to end the greatest threat to his rule. He would send an ambassador to an old enemy of King Alphonso Argon's in the Barbarians of the South. However, Malric made a critical error in seeking aid from the Southern people, for some still remember him as the one that commanded the past conflicts against them for the late King Argon. So, while most of the Southern Barbarians would join with the Order, a select few would travel to the Coldfront to warn Stewart Feydrid of Malric's plans. The "Agathian Barbarians" would then stay in the Coldfront, to protect the Stewart from their old enemy. With his new allies, Malric Terrowin would order his two finest Mason commanders, Sir Marcus Teach and Sir Bael Stronghelm, to lead an assault on the Coldfront to wipe Stewart King Feydrid from the face of Agatha. When Teach and Stronghelm would arrive, their army of Masons and Barbarians would be met by two ballista bunkers overlooking the beachhead, and an army of Agathian Barbarians manning and defending them. Back in Tenosia, Finnian Guld's campaign to find the royal family would succeed, for the most part. Prince Danum Argon would be found alive and well, and he agreed to be king if Steward Feydrid would support him, and while Feydrid's letter for help was lost, Finnian's letter to Feydrid would not be. Stewart Feydrid would send a very brief reply, stating that he would support Danum Argon as King, and that the "Mason Order" was at his doorstep. Not truly understanding the meaning of the latter part of the letter, Sir Guld and the Agatha Knights would sail home with all haste. Once Finnian returned with King Danum, he received reports of Agathian ships being fired upon by an unknown force. When his main fleet reached the largest port of the country, named for the vast hillsides that surrounded it, he saw banners of red flying high over the city. When his ships approached, they were greeted with trebuchet fire. After a brief battle in the harbor, Finnian would retreat, and send a landing party into the hillside near the city with the intent to signal the ships when to attack by lighting a signal fire. The ground force then had orders to wait until the city's seawall was destroyed, so that they could bring down the trebuchets on foot. Here, upon these two fronts, is where our quest begins: Will you join the Agatha Knights, and fight for the true King of Agatha? Or will you join the Mason Order, and herald in a new age of steel and fire? You will fight in many battles, whether it be aiding the Steward King Feydrid in his escape from the Coldfront, or stopping King Argon and Sir Guld's forces from re-entering Agatha in Hillside. The choice is yours, soldiers of Chivalry: Medieval Warfare. Category:Story